EL RENACER
by ninetaisho
Summary: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, solo a Rumiko Takahashi. La sangre rodea a todos ,Inuyasha y sus amigos se sienten impotentes ante la situación, nadie espera su sacrificio, el amor renace bajo las cenizas. con el tiempo sus memorias vuelven y también su identidad. Este es un fanfinc de sesshome, los invito a leer.
**Capítulo 1.- Muerte inesperada.**

Después de una gran batalla todos contienen sus lágrimas no saben qué fue lo que sucedió paso en un instante, la batalla trascurría normal se encontraba Koga e Inuyasha peleando contra Hakudoshi y Kanna esta batalla era muy complicada ya que inuyasha no solo peleaba contra Hakudoshi si no tenía que cuidarse de entei su caballo así que cada vez tras los ataques de ambos se iba alejando del grupo, en cambio Koga peleaba con Kanna era difícil la pelea ya que contralaba a las almas de muchos Yokai de bajo rango y eso complicaba la pelea así que comenzaba a alejarse de la batalla principal, mientras que Miroku y Sango peleaban contra Kagura y los insectos de Naraku para que el monje no pudiera utilizar su técnica del agujero negro y por ultimo Sesshomaru atacaba sin piedad a Naraku ; pasaron unos minutos y llego la sacerdotisa Kikyo quien lanzo una flecha purificadora contra Naraku así asiendo el ataque de Sesshomaru más poderoso y dañando al perverso Hanyo.

Pero no contaban que el Hanyo tenía la perla de shikon no tama semi-completa y que los ataques de ellos no lo dañarían, en ese momento una barrera lo protegió devolviendo los ataque a sus dueños Kikyo quedo muy dañada en cambio Sesshomaru por ser un yokai completo evadió su propio ataque.

A lo lejos se encontraba Kagome viendo la batalla esperando el momento preciso para ayudar a su compañeros , al darse cuenta que Naraku atacaba a la debilitada Kikyo e Inuyasha se encontraba muy lejos del lugar, Kagome corrió inmediatamente a salvar la vida de Kikyo, sabía perfectamente que si moría de nuevo Inuyasha no lo soportaría, así que se atravesó en el ataque que iba diriguido a kikyo, el tentáculo de naraku perforo el pecho de kagome dejando un gran hueco en su lugar; una maléfica risa sonó por todo el valle, las peleas se detuvieron pues al observar porque naraku reía como loco el cadáver de la miko futurista se encontraba tirado no muy lejos de kikyo, todos se encontraban en shock no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían; en ese momento naraku y sus secuaces aprovecharon para huir dejando a todos realmente atónitos.

Kikyo no podía comprender que había sucedido por que aquella mujer se sacrificó por ella, pensaba que esa era la oportunidad de ella para quedarse con su amado Inuyasha pero sin ningún preámbulo se dirigió al cuerpo de kagome le levanto la cabeza con delicadeza y aun pudo observar que respiraba con mucha dificultad sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse blancos, así que se acercó a su oreja y susurrando le pregunto:

 **Kikyo-** ¿Por qué hiciste semejante estupidez? ¿Por qué salvaste mi vida si tú podías haberte quedado con mi amado?

Kagome solamente la miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, escucho lo que le decía pero con una sonrisa en sus labios y con falta de respiración le dijo – mi querida Kikyo sé muy bien lo que siente Inuyasha por ti, no quiero verlo sufrir nuevamente por tu perdida, así que es mejor que yo muera y tú seas muy feliz a lado de él, solamente te pido que lo cuides y que ayudes a todos mis amigos a derrotas a hace vil de Naraku, ellos y tú merecen ser felices, con estas últimas palabras cerro sus ojos y con una sonrisa en sus labios desaparecía su presencia; en ese momento el cuerpo de Kagome se ilumino y se desprendieron todas sus almas las cuales entraron al cuerpo de Kikyo volviéndola humana otra vez.

Sango lloraba sin poderse controlar, observo desde lejos los que había sucedido no podía creer que su amiga se hubiera sacrificado por Kikyo, pero tal vez no todo está perdido ya que ella sabía perfectamente que Seshomaru tenía una espada que podía ayudar a su amiga, pues Kagome le había contado sobre esa espada, lo voltio a ver se inclinó asía él y le suplico que reviviera a su amiga, Seshomaru cerro sus ojos en ese instante saco a Colmillo Sagrado para poder revivir a esa Miko que alguna vez lo había ayudado.

 **Flashback**

Cuando la pequeña Rin se enfermó y el yokai no sabía que hacer pues no conocía las enfermedades humanas caminando en busca de algún humano que le ayudara, encontró por casualidad ese día a esa humana sentada bajo un árbol grande mirando asía la nada con los ojos todos hinchados y en el aire olía a sal, él sabía que esa humana había llorado por un largo tiempo a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pasara a la mujer de su hermano como él le decía la miro y le dijo.

 **Seshomaru-** ¿humana que haces aquí? La vio con una mirada de pocos amigos en ese instante salió corriendo de los arbusto su leal compañero Jaken diciendo- amo bonito Rin se le subió la fiebre otra vez y no sé qué hacer, inmediatamente Kagome se levantó del lugar y le pidió a Seshomaru que le permitiera ver a la pequeña niña para poderla ayudar, él la miro y se voltio ella no comprendía que significaba esa actitud solo que Jaken le grito a kagome que lo siguiera al llegar al lugar la pequeña Rin tenía la fiebre muy alta inmediatamente la miko comenzó a ayudarla, pasaron 2 días desde que ella se encontró con el grupo de la pequeña Rin mientras tanto cuido de ella hasta que estuvo bien, aquel yokai frio de ojos de color oro observaba con detenimiento como ayudaban a la niña; al ver kagome que la niña estaba bien decidió irse del lugar lo último que hizo fue inclinarse y sonreír a Seshomaru ella sabía que ese yokai orgulloso cuidaba y se preocupaba por la pequeña así que no había problema lo último que le dijo fue – Seshomaru si alguna vez se vuelve a enfermar Rin no dudes en buscarme con gusto la ayudare- Sheshomaru solo la miro fríamente y no dijo nada solo se fue a donde se encontraba Jaken y la pequeña.

 **Fin Flashback**

Al ver que colmillo sagrado no palpitaba sabía que él no podía hacer nada por esa humana no entendía que había pasado porque no la podía ayudarla ya que él nunca la había revivido con su espada ya que esa sería la única manera de que la espada no funcione, todos observaron con detenimiento lo que sucedía pero nadie dijo nada, Seshomaru solo volvió a guardar su espada se voltio y se fue hacia donde había dejado a su grupo.

Sango lanzo su hiraikotsu para detener al yokai y obligarlo que reviviera a su amiga pero él solamente lo esquivo y siguió caminando, Miroku al ver tal escena se preocupó por sango ya que Sesshomaru era conocido por su poca paciencia con los humanos y tal vez su vida de ella peligraba; pero se percató del rostro de aquel yokai que parecía un poco confuso con respecto a su espada sabía que algo raro paso con colmillo sagrado porque no había funcionado; a lo lejos Inuyasha y Koga observaban todo pero no podían ir a ayudar a Sango y obligar a Sesshomaru ya que se encontraban demasiado heridos como para moverse, lo único que hicieron fue llorar por aquella perdida, Koga lanzo un aullido muy doloroso ya que el en verdad quería a Kagome y ya no volvería más, en cambio Inuyasha golpeo con furia la tierra sangrando sus nudillo.

Kikyo al ver semejante dolor fue corriendo a consolar a Inuyasha solo lo abrazo y el correspondió a su abrazo pero inmediatamente se percató que Kikyo era cálida estaba viva y él no sabía porque, pero no le importo, estaba triste por la partida de una de sus compañeras que siempre lo apoyo pero muy dentro de su corazón estaba feliz por tener de vuelta a su amada Kikyo.

Después del funeral de Kagome pasaron los días Inuyasha y su grupo todavía seguían en luto después del entierro se sentían culpables por no haberla ayudado así que llenaron aquel lugar de hermosas flores y juraron venganza en su nombre.

Todos los días en aquel montículo de tierra llegaba un pequeño yokai llorando por la perdida de su madre el pequeño Shippo que no había estado en aquella pelea se entero de la manera mas cruel que había perdido a su querida madre así es como él le decía a kagome, lloraba asta quedarse dormido como era costumbre Sango visitaba a su amiga y tomaba al pequeño que siempre estaba ahí en sus brazos se retiraba en dirección a la aldea de Kaede ahí dejaba a Shippo durmiendo sobre la bolsa de dormir de Kagome para que no la olvidara.

Inuyasha y su grupo decidieron que era bueno que Kikyo se uniera a ellos para así poder localizar a Naraku y poder tomar venganza.


End file.
